Act 12: The Very First Super Samurai Combination
is the twelfth episode of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Synopsis After his failures against Ushirobushi, Takeru leaves the mansion to wander, forcing him to rediscover the connection between himself and his retainers. Plot Burdened by the newfound pressure of his vassals risking their lives to protect him, Takeru leaves the Shiba House to think. While this occurred, after hearing of his meddling, Doukoku sics the Nanashi after Juzo before he himself arrives to clash blades over who has the right to kill Shinken Red. After Juzo is driven off in human form, Shitari tells Ushirobushi to resume his mission. The next day, as Jii pretends not to show concern for his master's disappearance, Chiaki and Mako see through him as they are discuss the troubles Takeru goes as Ryunosuke and Kotoha overhearing them. While sitting on a dock bench, Takeru meets a young boy named Hiroki who he learned from his teacher lost his father during a Gedoushu attack. When the Gedoushu begin attacking the district to flush out their quarry, Ushirobushi attempts to kill Hiroki when Takeru returns to save them before the vassals arrives to hold off the Nanashi as Takeru is convinced to return to them as they manage to counter Ushirobushi's signature attack with their Tora Five Rings Bullet, destroying him. When he resurrects a giant, Ushirobushi summons the Ōzorananashi to overwhelm Shinkenoh. On Ryunosuke's suggestion, the Shinkengers summon DaiTenku and have it combine with Shinkenoh to form Tenku-Shinkenoh. Taking out the Ōzorananashi, Tenku-Shinkenoh slays Ushiroboshi with its Tenku Bamboo Slice. Soon after, Takeru receives a warm Kodomo no Hi welcome to the Shiba House. http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/shinken/contents/story/0015/index.html Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Takeru's father: *Takeru Shiba(Child): *Kana : *Hiroki: Secret Disks *Shinken Red - Shishi (Shinkenmaru - Rasen no Tachi), Kyoutsuu (Rekka Daizantou), Tora (Ozutsu Mode), Shishi + Ryuu + Kame + Kuma + Saru (Tora Gorindan), Hidden Shield (Shishi Origami), Tora (Tora Origami) *Shinken Blue - Ryuu (Shinkenmaru - Rasen no Tachi), Hidden Shield (Ryuu Origami), Kajiki (Kajiki Origami) *Shinken Pink - Kame (Shinkenmaru - Rasen no Tachi), Hidden Shield (Kame Origami) *Shinken Green - Kuma (Shinkenmaru - Rasen no Tachi), Hidden Shield (Kuma Origami), Kabuto (Kabuto Origami) *Shinken Yellow - Saru (Shinkenmaru - Rasen no Tachi), Hidden Shield (Saru Origami) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 15, *'Key Title Kanji': 超 (Super; refers to the kanji connected to the creation of Tenkuu ShinkenOh, the new Origami formation) *Kayoko Shibata, also known as Matsuri Tatsumi (GoPink) of Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V, made an appearance in this episode as a preschool teacher. *This episode refers to the Japanese holiday of Children's Day, originally known as "Boys' Day", a national holiday celebrated in Japan on May 5th. Various symbols for the holiday are seen throughout both parts of this two-parter, including koinobori flags (referring to a legend of carps who swim upstream to become dragons) and a formal Japanese Kabuto helmet, which is a symbol for a strong, healthy boy (as which Jii refers to when trying to determine if Takeru was raised properly) . *A catch-up of the first twelve episodes of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger was aired as part of the special event on TV Asahi. http://www.jefusion.com/2012/07/super-hero-max-2012-to-air-this-august.html Home video releases *The first volume of the ''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' Blu-Ray Box Set comes with the show's first 16 episodes, as well as the director's cut of the first two episodes, and was released on February 7th 2014 at a cost of 20,790 yen. Shinkenger Blu-ray.jpg|''Shinkenger'' on Blu-ray. 81Fby7bb-xL. SL1373 .jpg|''Shinkenger'' Volume 1, Blu-ray cover Samurai Sentai Shinkenger DVD Volume 3 features episodes 9-12: Act 9: The Tiger's Rebellion, Act 10: The Great Sky Combination, Act 11: A Threefold Strife and Act 12: The Very First Super Samurai Combination. References See Also Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi